


Father's Day

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [32]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed & Breakfast, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Steve, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father's Day, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Bucky mentioned, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Steve mentioned, M/M, Mommy Reader, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Team as Family, daddy Steve Rogers, daddy bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Y/N spends Father's Day with the boys.





	Father's Day

Y/N feels warm and she loves it. She’s content to stay like this, light snoring in her right ear and slow warm puffs to her other. The metal arm around her waist cooling her down just the tiniest bit. It’s rare that she wakes before her boys but from time to time she manages it. Usually she would spend the time watching them sleep. They always look relaxed, free from any demons and worries. But not today. She has things planned. As silently as she can and with fewer movements as possible, she slips out between both men. She stops in her tracks as Bucky’s breath hitches and Steve groans. She’s frozen to the spot on the end of the bed. Bucky just rolls more onto his side while Steve uses the now free room to roll over on his stomach, his arm thrown over Bucky’s side. She smiles and breathes out, relieved that she actually managed to not wake either of them. As fast as she can she leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. The first thing she does is preparing a cup of tea for herself and starting the coffee machine for the boys. She takes the half-finished apple pie, which she had prepared last night and shoves it into the oven to bake it, so that it’s ready for lunch. Then she opens the fridge and takes out the eggs, bacon some jam and what else she needs for pancakes and fried eggs. She cooks and watches at the clock from time to time, while she hums to herself. She loves the lazy days when neither of them has to get up and do anything. It’s nice even though it’s rare.

With a last look at the last pancakes in the three pans she walks into the living room. Lady looks up from her pillow bed and shuffles over to her and waits until Y/N pets her. She does and then she takes two boxes from one of the cupboards and the presents she had prepared with the boy’s as they were small. Neither Bucky nor Steve know what they did it for and the other and doesn’t even knows that the other did something with her. It had taken so much strong will to get them both to shut up about it but not to reveal why they can’t talk about it. But she managed, and the boys, especially Steve, managed to keep their mouths shut. She’s proud of them. She makes quick work of wrapping the presents and soon has them both loaded on the tray together with a big stack of pancakes and a plate of fried eggs with bacon. All in all, she has just needed half an hour but is still surprised that neither of them has woken up by the lack of her presence. She carries the tray over to her room and sets it on the big bedside table at Steve’s side before she looks at her boys. They’re entangled in each other and still fast asleep. She chuckle’s and carefully climbs back up on the bed. Lady jumps up behind her, licks her feet and lays down Bucky’s feet. Somehow, Y/N manages to untangle their legs and slips between them. She pokes Bucky into the side and blows cold wind on Steve’s ear which causes both of them to roll for a second, so that she can squeeze herself between them. She has just enough time to get settled before they roll back and sandwich her between them.

Now she sits with her back to the headboard. Bucky rests his head on her thigh while Steve has one arms slung around her hips. She starts humming again and lets her hands wander through their hairs. She entangles some knots form Bucky’s hair and massages Steve’s neck. She can feel the exact moment in which they start to stir and slowly come to the presences. Steve is the first to wake. His eyes flutter open and a sigh leaves his lips. “Good morning, handsome.” Y/N smiles down at him. Steve’s blue eyes meet hers, and he smiles at her. He places a few soft and small kisses to her hip before he answers her with a sleep rough voice. “Morning, doll. Sleep well?”

“Hmm.” She hums in answer and leans down to kiss the crown of Steve’s head before she leans back. Steve cuddles a bit closer after he sits up a bit so that he can rest his head against her chest. They sit in silence and let both run a hand through Bucky’s hair and over his arm until he stirs as well. He hums at their hands and nuzzles more against Y/N’s tight. “I smell pancakes.” His voice is silent but full of joy. Y/N laughs and slaps him lightly on the back of his head. “Good morning to you, too.”

“Morning, gorgeous. Punk.”

“Jerk.” This time Steve and Y/N say it at the same time which makes them all laugh a bit. They calm down fast and Bucky makes his way to sit up. He hugs Y/N against his side, away from Steve who whines at the loss of warm comfort and scoots after her. “You two.” She smiles and ruffles both through the hair before she gestures to Steve’s bedside table. “How about breakfast?”

They eat but not in silence. The room is filled with happy chatter, each of them shares some stories and makes the other choke on their drinks. On an unnoticed moment Lady even manages to steal a pancake from Bucky’s plate and ears herself a glare from the brunette.

By the time the plates are empty and the tray discarded to the floor Steve notices the two packages on the night stand. “What’s that, doll?” He reaches out and takes them both onto his lap. “Well. It’s Father’s Day and for that my two favorite daddies’ get some presents.”

“That sounds dirty.” Bucky smirks and Y/N rolls her eyes and slaps his shoulder. “You’re dirty, Barnes. Grow up.” Bucky grumbles and rubs his beard to her chest. She tries to squirm away and closer to Steve. The blonde snorts and shoves her back to Bucky. “You both should grow up.” He smiles at her as she gets merciless tickled by Bucky’s beard. “Okay, stop. Stop. I surrender. Please.”

“What do you offer?”

“A-a kiss?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. Stevie? Is a kiss good enough?”

“From our girl? Always.” Steve smiles and presses a kiss against Y/N’s cheek before he starts to read the little cards attached to the packages. “Okay. A kiss it is.” Y/N smiles at Bucky and pulls him in to give him a kiss which hopefully leaves both of them breathless. They part as Steve clears his throat and frowns at them. “Should I leave?”

“Aw, Stevie. Are you jealous?” Steve scoffs at Bucky’s words and just tosses the present for him to his head. But Bucky has quick reflexes and catches it with his metal hand. Y/N shakes her head and pulls Steve into a similar kiss. They part as they hear Bucky rip his package open and gasp. “Wow.” He stares at a drawn map full of stars. “I helped Stevie with it, last, week while you were with your therapist. You see this?” She points at a star constellation which got connected through thin lines. He nods. “Stevie said it looks just like you and Captain America.”

“Oh, I remember that. And I was right.” Steve nods at Y/N and places his chin on her shoulder while they watch Bucky study the map. “This is really close to the maps in the observatory.” Bucky looks up with a few tears in his eyes. Steve nods and leans over Y/N to press a loving kiss to Bucky’s lips. “It does. I remember stealing one of those cards from Y/N’s bag and tried to copy it for a few days until she came in and lend me a hand. Do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you.” He gives each of them a kiss and returns to looking at the map. Steve decides that he doesn’t want to wait any longer and gets to work on his own package. “Oh my- When did you do this?”

“I know. This was a few weeks ago. You came home from this one debriefing and just as you sat down you were asleep. I could draw all over you and you wouldn’t stir.” Bucky laughs and looks at Steve’s present. He holds a picture frame in his hand, the size of a normal paper. In the middle, down to the frame is a picture of Y/N, Steve and Bucky. All as adults. But right to the picture is a handprint with Y/N’s name under it. On the left is a big handprint with Steve’s name and in the middle, just over the picture is a handprint of Bucky’s big hand and his small one in the big one with his name over it. As Steve looks closer, he sees that the handprints not only have their colors but it’s not on normal paper but on plaster. “Wow. Thank you.” Steve hugs Y/N close and presses a kiss to her temple. “You are welcome, both of you. Now, get your lazy asses up. We have plans to fulfill.” With that she scrambles up and runs into her bathroom.

This day is the first and best Father’s Day as far as Y/N lives with them.


End file.
